Faith
by saturdayfanforever
Summary: Faith was always special, but when she gets a mission to hunt down zak, she will come across something big.
1. Chapter 1

A lone figure of a boy stood in the moon light in front of a grand window. Without turning around, he spoke in a neutral voice

"Faith, I know your there. Would you please come out?"

A lion came out of the darkness. Then without warming it changed into a girl with long white hair. She look about 12,Her clothes were black as if she were breaking some place and small throwing knifes showing a little at shelve of her shirt.

"What do you want Artemis and it better be good or I swear you will regret it.."

She wasn't happy, well you wouldn't be happy both if some boy twin sister broke into your house in the middle of the night and dragged you out of bed to another country so her brother can quote 'have a word with you.'

The lone figures turn around to reveal a boy around her age. He had a grin on his face, she knew that was a sigh that what he wanted was not good.

"Well faith, I want many things, but from you only a few." Damn why is he such a creep.

"Get on with it; I still have other missions to do in the morning." With barley any sleep jerk.

"What I'm offering pays so much more then all those mission combine."

She did small jobs here and here, but rarely anything big which paid big.

"I'm listening."

"Well you're well aware of Zak Saturday."

"Yes, I think he's related to Blackwell or something like that." She didn't know much, but she still had ears, and she hears thing about other mercenary.

"Well then go get him." His voice was low, he started to scary her.

"What."

"I want the Saturday boy brought back to me, the sooner the better."

"Really, that all you want is some kid, what does Blackwell own you something."

"No, I just want the boy, nothing more, Speaking of Blackwell. I don't him here."

" Why"

"I don't like his hair, it's too orange "

For a minute she stared at him with a blank face. " You don't like him because of his hair, I don't like because Van rook and him got the mercenary I appencenied under, arrested."

Just as she left she heard him yell "Also to make sure to blindfold him when you take him here."

But before she opened the door, she turned and looked at him. " Again, why."

His face straighten back up, " I'm paying you, I'm entitled to keep some things a secret."

Whatever, man he is such a Creep.


	2. Chapter 2

Faith was sitting on a tree in her lion cub form. She was outside the Saturday house waiting for the perfect time to capture the Saturday boy, which so far has been proven to be quite hard for her. She was tempted to break into the house. But she didn't want to take the chance of going into a fight with the rest of the family.

"HEY FRISK. LAST ONE TO THE REAVINE IS A ROTTON EGG."

Faith looked down from the tree and saw the Saturday boy and some kind of gorilla below her tree. This like be the perfect timing. Now she had a chance to grab him and go, without risking a big fight, which she was going to take. Faith waited until they got a little closer. She kept her eyes on them while she reached in her bag and grabbed a smoke bomb. Just a little closer, comes on, NOW.

She released the smoke bomb. Smoke went everywhere. All you could see was grey. Faith covered her mouth, and jumped down from the tree, she remembered where the kid was but still it was a pain to find him in the smoke. She finally bumped into him in the smoke. Hoping that she was grabbing him, she jerked him out of the smoke and into the bushes.

"Hey, who-"

Before he could say anything else she hit one of his pressure points to knock him out. Well maybe Artemis won't be too pissed for taking a few days to get him.

XOX

Where I. Everything is is dark. Ok, let's try to remember what happen last. Um ok Frisk and I we're going to do something. Then dang it, I can't remember any. Shit someone coming. I hear a door open and two people walk in. Their footsteps sounded light so they can't be that much older than me. Then he hears a big door open.

"Faith, be a dear and take off his blind fold."

Footsteps got closer to him and he felt the Faith taking off the blind fold to reveal a somewhat large room. The furnisher was elegant. He saw out the window and saw that it was dark outside. Then some kid with a black suit walks to him and gets close to him.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here? Maybe now I can get her to back off."

Now Zak was confused "Um yeah who are you, and get who to back off."

The kid leaned back away from him. He looked confused." Really, you don't know who she is well then this will be interesting won't. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees you."

"Are you going to tell me."

The kid was silent for a moment while her thought about it. " I'll your curiosity run wild. Well for until meet again Saturday." And he pat Zak on the head and strolled to the door.

" Oh and Faith, watch Saturday until I get but. I want to invite someone over."

" I think I know who you're talking about. THERE IS IN NO HELLS WAYS THAT I WANT TO BE HERE WHEN SHE COMES."

He half turned and let a sign. " Now where's that big tough Faith. Your just scared because you're the one who kidnaped her brother. Also Saturday if your weren't listening. I just you a big hint as to I'm using you as blackmail too."


End file.
